A halogen-substituted benzenedimethanol is an important compound as raw materials and intermediates of pharmaceuticals and agrichemicals, and especially, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,852 discloses 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzenedimethanol is useful as an intermediate of household pesticides.
While, for example, a process comprising reducing 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoroterephthalic acid diester using a metal borohydride compound has been known (e.g. CN 1458137 A and WO 2005/035474 A) as a process for the production of the halogen-substituted benzenedimethanol, the development has been desired in the yield.